Captain Crimson's Guide to Advanced Naval Tactics
What you want to do? Sink for the Loot Sinking for the loot is one of the most common practices of pirates all throughout thew Caribbean. When you are plundering for loot, I recommend you use either a War Frigate, or a War Galleon. War galleons have strong armor and lot of cargo space, but a decidedly inconvenient part of them is their speed. The war frigates on the other hand, have good speed, and good armor too, but they hold less cargo than the war galleon. If you want to play it safe, use a war frigate. If you want to for that seven ten split, use a war galleon. Sinking for Level In this case, you do not care about the loot, so I recommend you use a War Frigate. It is the ship with the most health, so it will last the longest on the seven seas. Sink for the Quest Sinking for quests I recommend either a War frigate or a War sloop. The war frigate is a bit slower, but has more health (play it safe with the War Frigate). The war sloop is very speedy, but it has the weakest armor (take the risk with war sloop). Crew Alone If you be sailing alone, I recommend you pack your ammo, write yer will and say fare thee well to all your hearties! Sailing without a crew is slightly dangerous and there is a small chance that you will sink. With Crew Sailing with friends, guildies, and even random people is all acceptable! If you have good gunners as friends, ask them to help out, if they cannot come to be a gunner, put your ship on public through the boarding permissions, and people will start pouring in (do this on a busy server). Remember to crew everybody on-board so you can get a taste of crew bonus, which extra rep with the amount decided on the amount of people in your crew and on your ship! What Be Out There The seven seas are divided up into sections based on level, and the comfort of travel. For instance, you would find the harder ships where there are fewer islands, and you would find the easier ships near main and wild islands. Of course, wild islands can be stalked by dangerous ships! The Queen Anne's Revenge for instance, is a ship that sometimes circles Isla Cangrejos, Isla Perdida and Isla Tormenta, which is an example of placement. Light Ships Light ships are the worst for any pirate. They are fast, and small, which are the qualities that make it extremely hard to aim at them correctly for any buccaneer sailing the seas! However once, you find the right angles, they are extremely easy to sink. They give worthless cargo, with exceptions such as the EITC Corvette. Medium Ships Medium ships, to my opinion are the easiest sinks. They are easy to aim at, they don't move so fast, and they are most crucially, with the correct ammo, they'll be downed to the Locker in a matter of shots and seconds, however give bad cargo. War Ships War ships are a deadly combination of high amounts of health, and dangerous ammo. If you are looking to sink them, I highly advise you have a crew on-board to man your empty cannons. War ships are easy to aim at, but they have very high amounts of health. You can either sink them with an experienced crew, of be sunk by the vicious crew of that ship. To be continued... Contact Captain Crimson if you have any questions based on this guide, or advances sailing on the seven seas of the Caribbean! Category:Guides